1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin dispensing and storing device, and in particular to a coin dispensing and storing device in which a left rotatable support and a right rotatable support are provided separately.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many kinds of coin dispensing and storing devices in the market, in which a plurality of coin collecting tubes are provided. The sizes (diameters) of the coin collecting tubes are designed to correspond to the diameters of different coins, thereby storing various coins. For example, in a coin-operated ticket machine, coin exchanger or vending machine in MRT (Mass Rapid Transit) station or railroad station, such a coin dispensing and storing device is used. An operator opens the coin dispensing and storing device periodically to replace nearly full coin collecting tubes with the empty ones, thereby maintaining the normal operation of the ticket machine, coin exchanger or vending machine.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art of a coin dispensing and storing device, which includes a casing 100a, coin storage cassettes 106a, a front support 132a and a rear support 134a. A plurality of coin collecting tubes (six shown in this figure) is disposed in the front support 132a and the rear support 134a respectively. The coin storage cassettes 106a containing the front support 132a and the rear support 134a are pivotally connected to the casing 100a by means of a swing-arm hinge 124a. FIG. 1 shows that the coin storage cassette 106a pivots outwards to depart from the casing 100a. The front support 132a and the rear support 134a are separated from each other by means of a pivot 126a. Further, a coin-exiting path 136a is defined between the front support 132a and the rear support 134a for allowing coins to be exited from the casing 100a. 
However, in practice, such a coin dispensing and storing device still has some drawbacks. Since the coin storage cassette contains a plurality of coin collecting tubes, the total weight of the coin storage cassette is so large when these coin collecting tubes are full of coins. As a result, the swing-arm hinge 124a and the pivot 126a are subjected to a large stress. Not only the operator has to exert a relatively large force to open the coin storage cassette 106a, but also the swing-arm hinge 124a and the pivot 126a may suffer damage and deformation very easily after a long period of time. Thus, the normal operation and lifetime of the coin dispensing and storing device are affected negatively.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.